Fort Nassau
Fort Nassau is the only fort on New Providence Island. It is a four pointed star fort, with a rounded bastion facing the sea. It guards the western end of the port of Nassau. Most of the battlements have numerous cannons to defend the harbor. While the primary entrance is the main gate, there are many underground tunnels protected by gates of iron bars. History Background After the pirates forced the British governor out of Nassau, the fort was taken over. During the reign of Richard Guthrie as chief fence of Nassau, those in charge of the fort allowed it to fall into disrepair. Eventually, the Spanish grew frustrated with the pirates attacking their ships and launched the Rosario Raid, where they killed many of the townsfolk, pirates and slaves. Among the dead was Eleanor's mother, as well as Mr. Scott's wife and daughter. When Eleanor came to power, she wished to oust Edward Teach. To achieve that end, she granted Benjamin Hornigold stewardship of the fort. He garrisons the fort with his crew, and is fond of sitting in a high tower that overlooks the bay on his favorite chair. Season 1 By the beginning of season 1 it is clear that Benjamin Hornigold has been the Steward of Fort Nassau for many years now. His and his crews position, garrisoning the fort, is felt by Hornigold to have breed complacency and undermined their trust in him as a captain, since they have made no recent progress towards their larger Jacobite goals. Hal Gates comes to see Hornigold at the Fort, and asks to borrow his ship, the Royal Lion, during the conversation Hornigold and Gates discuss the Jacobite Rebellion, Nassau's future, and Hornigold somewhat dismissively notes his distrust of Flint. After the excommunication of Charles Vane is lifted, Vane leaves the Nassau, to recruit a new crew. When he, and his new crew arrive back onNew Providence Island, they make their way to Nassau, in secret, through the interior of the island, in order to take the fort by surprise. Vane and his men take the garrison of the Fort completely by surprise, eliminating the men present. The surprise was achieved with such totality that no one was aware of what had taken place until Vane's men began firing the Fort's gun into Nassau harbour. The cannon fire from the Fort, sinks the Royal Lion, and inflicts other casualties on the beach. Immediately following the cannonade, Captain Hornigold begins organizing an effort to retake the Fort by force, meanwhile Charles Vane, meets with Eleanor Guthrie in her office to discuss new terms of the Fort's stewardship and her new commercial venture. The meeting concludes with Eleanor revealing the existence of the Fort's tunnels to Vane, and agreeing to make him a partner in her venture, and allowing him to remain Steward of the Fort. The news of such agreement utterly enrages Captain Hornigold, but he is largely powerless to do anything about it. Season 2 After Charles Vane's seizure of Fort Nassau, and his subsequent agreement with Eleanor Guthrie, a stalemate of sorts ensues, with Ben Hornigold not having sufficient resources to reclaim the Fort, and Vane lacking the ability to strike out further into Nassau or go out on the account with compromising his position. With his crew having settled into their position as the garrison of the Fort, Vane neglects his position as a partner in the Naft-Lawrence-Guthrie Trading Company, and Eleanor comes up to the Fort to chastise him for it. The balance of power in Nassau, is disrupted by the violent antics of Ned Low and the crew of the Fancy. After a deadly fight in the tavern results in escalating tension in Nassau, Low comes to the Fort and "pays tribute" to Vane and his crew to try and ensure their neutrality if violence between him and Eleanor Guthrie escalates. Vane, acting on intelligence from Max, instead leads his men to attack the crew of the Fancy, in order to claim the ship, and capture Abigail Ashe, who is being held for ransom on the ship. Ned Low's head is displayed in Nassau, while Abigail Ashe is spirited back to the Fort for safe keeping. The return of Captain Flint, and his newly seized Spanish Man-Of-War, once again threatens the balance of power in Nassau. Flint, against the objections of Eleanor Guthrie, joins forces with Benjamin Hornigold, to reclaim Fort Nassau. Flint and Hornigold, issue an ultimatum to Vane, to abandon the Fort before the next sunrise, or they will retake the Fort by force. Vane responds with a manifesto of his own, inducing some men from the beach to join Vane's garrison in defending the Fort. At sunrise the next day, the Spanish Man-Of-War, begins it's bombardment of the Fort's weakened Northwest sea facing bastion. After hours of bombardment, a portion of the Fort's wall collapses, and Flint orders the crew ashore to prepare for a ground assault on the Fort. Charles Vane realising the futility of his crew's situation, sneaks out to try and assassinate Flint at Eleanor Guthrie's tavern. After Guthrie breaks up a brawl between Vane and Flint, the three of them along with Richard Guthrie and Miranda Barlow, discuss an alternative solution, including an exchange of Abigail Ashe for Flint's Spanish Warship. While both parties agree to the terms, they each expect the other to go back on their word. Eleanor Guthrie eventually sneaks Abigail Ashe out of the Fort, and into the custody of Miranda Barlow, who knew Abigail when she was young, back in London. After the removal of their hostage from the Fort, Charles Vane's crew begins planning their next move. The silence from within the Fort begins to spawn rumors on the street, about what might be happening inside the walls. Eventually Vane and his men resolve to abandon the Fort in in order to commandeer the Spanish Man-Of-War. Meanwhile, Jack Rackham is planning to claim the Urca de Lima prize, and needs a secure place to store the gold. He and his Quartermaster Featherstone go to the Fort to try and make a deal with Vane, his former Captain. When no response is heard, Jack and his crew break down the gate, and find the Fort to be completely abandoned. Inside the abandoned Fort, Rackham and his crew, find the body of Richard Guthrie, who had been kidnapped and murdered by Vane's crew before they abandoned the Fort. Between Season 2 and 3 After having returned to Nassau with the Urca Gold, Jack's crew moves the Gold into the Fort. When Vane and Flint, return from Charles Town, Flint is ready to go to war with Rackham over possession of the prize gold, which had originally been from Flint's failed hunt of the Urca. Charles Vane eventually brokers a truce and a Compact, for the utilization of the prize Gold, and the defence of Nassau. Vane and Rackham's combined crews form the garrison of Fort Nassau and the gold in its vault, while Jack is tasked with repairing the damage to the Fort. Season 3 With construction on the Fort's damaged sections proceeding at a painfully slow pace and exorbitant costs, Jack tricks Charles Vane into capturing a ship full of slaves, in order to secure a source of labour for the rebuilding. After compromising on the issue, Vane and Rackham, have Mr. Scott oversee the new labourer's efforts to bring the Fort into working condition. Construction and remounting of armaments conclude just in time face the arrival of the British Fleet under Governor Rogers and Commodore Chamberlain. Governor Rogers, send Benjamin Hornigold to read the pardon address, which induces almost all pirate crews on the island to surrender. Vane, Rackham, and their crews in the Fort become the last holdouts on the island. With news of a ₤10 000 bounty on Charles Vane's head, the garrison of the Fort, vote to expel Vane, in hopes that they may be able to keep possession of the Fort and the Gold. Vane, Rackham, Fetherstone, and Anne Bonny, instead decide to escape from the Fort, destroying a portion of the wall, in order to prevent the fruits of the labours and money, from falling in the new regimes hands. The massive explosion destroys one of the Fort's walls, and could seen and heard, even far off shore. Soon after the dust clears, Benjamin Hornigold and British forces take possession of the partially demolished Fort, and the Spanish Gold in it's bowels. In order to secure his position, Rogers orders the Fort repaired, as part of his strategy of returning normal commerce to Nassau. The Fort is also used by the British forces to house important prisoners. Season 4 As the pirates sail into Nassau flying false colors for their invasion, they see that the Fort is seemingly unmanned and unarmed. Flint orders the ''Revenge ''to attack the fort while the ''Walrus, Eagle, ''and ''Defiant, ''prepare to land their men on the beach. However, the three latter ships are grounded on hulks scuttled by Rogers. His Redcoats then man the ramparts and pull covers off the guns, and open fire on the pirates. The ''Walrus ''tries to offer resistance after succeeding in elevating her guns, but Rogers and Berringer order the cannons to reload with chain shot and target the pirates' canvas. They also order their fleet of five sloops to surround the pirates, who are now attempting to escape by longboat. The ''Revenge ''exchanges fire with the Fort and receives damage to the rigging in the process before fleeing in order to lure away Rogers' fleet. In the vaults below the fort, Max, Eleanor, Mrs. Hudson, Pastor Lambrick and other civilians wait out the battle. Rogers tells Eleanor that they've succeeded in grounding three of the pirate ships but Teach escaped. He tells her he'll send for him once he is satisfied that the street is secure. After the pirate prisoners are secured, the civilians return to town. Teach returns to Nassau after defeating the three sloops sent after him. He sends one drifting into the harbor festooned with the corpses of Redcoats, demanding Eleanor be delivered to him or he will continue to blockade the harbor. As Rogers and Eleanor gaze at the ship from the ramparts of the Fort. Rogers resolves to lure Teach out by sailing a sloop to Port Royal, while Eleanor boards another to sail for Philadelphia. Rogers sails away under the cover of the fort's guns at night and successfully lures Teach away. In the meanwhile, Captain Berringer is left in command of Nassau. Realizing that Berringer's actions will only lead to more conflict, Eleanor tells Mrs. Hudson to fetch Lieutenant Utley to bring as many soldiers and supplies to the Fort. He is also to make certain that everyone on Eleanor's list makes it to the fort, especially Max. Soon, the pirates launch a second invasion of Nassau, joined by the townspeople oppressed by Berringer. Eleanor is barely able to make it to the Fort, and Max is captured by the pirates. Eleanor exchanges Max for twenty of the pirates taken prisoner from the first invasion, including De Groot and Colin. The ''Revenge ''returns to Nassau. Eleanor and the occupants of the fort wait apprehensively to learn whether it is Teach or Rogers returning. Lieutenant Utley announces that the ship is flying Rogers' colors and signals, much to their happiness. Eleanor has a meeting in the tunnels with Flint and Silver. She offers to give them Fort Nassau in exchange for safe passage off the island and the cache of gems. In addition, Flint has to surrender himself as collateral to ensure the terms of the deal are honored. Silver and Flint have to decide now, for Eleanor refuses to undermine Rogers' position once the shooting begins. Flint agrees, despite Silver's objections, believing it to be the safest way to conquer Nassau. Silver leaves, warning his men that Eleanor is sending a messenger to Rogers to call off his attack. Mrs. Hudson is sent aboard a launch to explain the situation to Rogers. He dismisses her words however, so Eleanor fires several warning shots at him with Flint's help until he leaves. A few days later, Eleanor meets with Flint, who was happily reading a book, in his cell. Flint tells her about Mr. Scott's involvement with the Maroons, and how it began before the Rosario Raids. Eleanor despairs at this, for all her life she thought herself a daughter who usurped her father, and a woman who conquered a wild place. Scott was proof of that, but now she learns even her surrogate father was using her for his own ends. Flint says that she did do all those things, but always with some man trying to use her for their own desires. As she despairs, Flint asks if Woodes Rogers is so different from the likes of him and Vane. The fort receives word that the cache is arriving on the island. Eleanor is to take Flint to the northwest tunnel, where they will be escorted overland to the southern coast. Eleanor is wary of this, noting Silver's objections to the deal and the fact that it is all the way across the island. Flint points out that sailing a chest full of jewels into a harbor full of enraged pirates is dangerous, and this way there is less of a chance of intereference. Silver, Billy and their men wait by a tunnel near the fort, planning on ambushing and killing Flint, Eleanor and their men. Jacob Garrett walks up to Billy and tells him the men are in position. Billy says to wait for Eleanor and all her men to clear the tunnel before falling on them. Furthermore, Billy wants to kill Flint personally. Jacob then tells him that this is a setup, and Silver intends to betray and kill Billy. Silver told the pirates that the reason the invasion failed was because Billy failed to tell them about the hulks in the bay. Jacob says he volunteered to kill Billy, thinking it should be a friend, but instead admonishes the pirates for betraying Billy for Silver. Silver sends Israel Hands to deal with them. He quickly kills Jacob and nearly kills Billy until Silver tells them to bring him to the Underhill Estate. Eleanor, Flint and six Redcoats exit a different tunnel and are met by Madi, Obi and Zaki. They then travel to the southern coast. Meanwhile, Lieutenant Utley and Max spot Havana's Fleet approaching Nassau. Max, Mr. Soames and Frasier discuss what to do. Frasier advocates surrender, but Soames refuses, saying the Spanish will offer no quarter. Frasier counters by pointing out that Soames was prepared to surrender to Long John Silver a few hours ago. While they squabble, Max notices Utley coming towards them and shushes them. Utley tells them that the lead ship is flying Rogers' colors and using his signals, assuring them that they are not a ruse. Soames understands that Rogers enlisted Spanish aid in ridding Nassau of the pirates and has them stand down. Max asks what about Eleanor, and is told that it would be suicide for anyone to attempt to retreive her. Max leaves anyway. The Spanish fleet avoids the fort and lays waste to Nassau. When Rogers lands, he is met by Soames, Frasier and Utley, who explain that Eleanor left the fort to complete the deal. Rogers punches Soames in anger and tires to get Grandal to warn the men not to harm Eleanor, which he is told is impossible. Trivia *There is a slight inconsistency with the portrayal of the layout of the fort's bastions. In Season One, the rounded bastion is placed to the back right of the main gate. After Season Two, it is portrayed as to the right and directly adjacent to the main gate. Gallery Nassau shores.jpeg Hornigoldfort.jpg Fort Nassau diagram.jpeg Fort Nassau s2e4.jpeg Vane's fort bedchamber.jpeg Flint fort XI.png Fort Nassau damaged-night.jpeg Fort Nassau XVI.jpeg|The main gate of Fort Nassau Fort Nassau gate.jpeg Fort Nassau gate2.jpeg Fort Nassau spyglass.jpeg|The seaward portions of the fort. Note the small tower protruding from the wall. Fort Nassau s4e1.jpeg Fort Nassau ramparts.jpeg Fort bastion.jpeg Fort Nassau gate closeup.jpeg Fort Nassau s4e5.jpeg Fort Nassau ramparts1.jpeg Fort Nassau ramparts2.jpeg Fort Nassau ramparts3.jpeg External Links * Category:Locations Category:Forts